By Fate
by Slybrat
Summary: When Bruce and Dick move to Mystic Falls after the Wayne Manor gets taken over by three of their enemies, Dick thinks he can start over when he meets Elena Gilbert. But that all changes when the three that ruin his life in Gotham come to Mystic Falls and team up with one of the gangs enemies. Can Dick save his new love and friends while trying to save the man that took him in?


Vampire Diaries: Smells like Teen Spirit AU

"Robin, RUN!" yelled Batman. The duo ran down the steps that led to the vehicle's. "Master Wayne, is everything alright?" asked Alfred. "The bat cave has been infiltrated by Joker, Penguin, and Riddler. Alfred, I'll only tell you this once. GET YOUR ASS IN THE TUMBLER!" yelled Batman. "What about Master Grayson and the batmoblie and the batwing?" asked Alfred. "He's riding his motorcycle and I put the batmoblie and batwing on auto pilot." said Batman as he closed the tumbler's hood. "Where are we going?" asked Robin over the communicator in the tumbler.

"Virginia." said Batman as the tumbler, Robin's motorcycle, and the batmoblie left the opening and the batwing flew through the opening in the top of the cave.

* * *

Richard Grayson was sound asleep in the new Wayne Manor in Mystic Falls, Virginia when he felt someone shake him. He opened his eyes to see Bruce dressed in a suit. "What?" asked Richard as he sat up. "Time to get up. You have school and then you and I are going to go to the opening of the new library that Wayne Foundation donated money to." said Bruce. "Okay." said Richard.

Bruce left the room. Richard got up and went into the bathroom. He took his pajamas off and stepped into the shower. He turned the hot water on and let it wake him up.

* * *

Bruce was sitting in the large dining room drinking coffee when Richard walked in. He had his brown hair spiked up in the front and was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. Richard slipped his leather jacket on and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm leaving through the bat cave." said Richard. "Remember about the opening." yelled Bruce as Richard grabbed his motorcycle helmet and gave a thumbs up as he walked towards the den. He walked up to the grand piano. He played a few notes. One of the book cases in the den became an elevator. He walked into the elevator. It went down to the bat cave. He walked over to his motorcycle. He put his helmet on, and drove to school.

* * *

Alaric was about to start teaching again after Rebekah interrupted him when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said Alaric. The principal and Richard walked in. All the girls in the class's eyes were glued to Richard. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is our new student Richard Grayson. You all may know him as the billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son. I have requests from Richard and his father that he be treated like a regular student and not given any special treatment." said the principal. Alaric nodded.

The principal left. "Nice to meet you Richard. I'm Alaric Saltzman. Caroline, can you move over to the empty desk next you and Richard can sit between you and Elena?" asked Alaric. Caroline quickly moved over. Richard went and sat down next to Elena and Caroline.

He smiled at Elena. She blushed. Since Stefan broke up with her, she hadn't felt this way for any other guy. Caroline noticed the way that Elena and Richard were looking at each other. She was happy for her. Elena had a lot to deal with.

She had to deal with Stefan being compelled by Klaus to turn his humanity off, and then Damon confessing his love for Katherine and them running off together.

"So Richard where did you go to school before you came here?" asked Alaric. "I went to private school. Gotham Academy."

* * *

It was the end of the first day of school and Richard was getting his things out of his locker. "Hey Richard." said a female voice. He turned around to see Elena. "Hey Elena." said Richard. "Caroline organized a back to school bonfire tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" asked Elena. "I would love too, but I cant. I have to go to this opening of a library that-" Richard was cut off by Stefan interrupting them.

"Come on Elena. I'm driving you to Klaus's." said Stefan. He grabbed her arm. "Stefan let go of me." said Elena. "Your coming with me and that's final." said Stefan. Richard ripped Stefan's arm off of Elena's and twisted it behind his back. "She said let go of her. Now. I want you to walk away slowly and not look back. Got it?" asked Richard. Stefan nodded. He let go of Stefan's arm. Stefan walked away.


End file.
